The Kidnapping of Hermione Granger
by LeiaKitten
Summary: When the Light interferes, Darkness inevitably reigns supreme. Dumbledore just can't help meddling, and Hermione Granger is on a path to becoming someone very - VERY different. Rating will be M just in case. Not certain of pairings just yet. Updates at least once a week. Dumbledore bashing, mild Weasley bashing, Grey!Hermione, OC!Hermione, Grey!Harry, OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sky crackled with a dark, tumultuous storm taking place outside of the walls of the wizard prison, Azkaban. Dementors had gathered in clusters around a single cell, and a woman with wild black hair was moaning endlessly inside, mopping her hair back repeatedly. She clutched her swollen stomach, feeling the contractions close in time apart, and she knew it wouldn't be long. She sensed rather than actually heard the whoosh of a bright white light, which sent the dementors scattering away from her cell, and she felt relief, only to be replaced a moment later with boiling rage as she heard the voice of the man who'd cast the Patronus charm which drove off the soul suckers.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. You were quite the intelligent student at school back in your day. Oh, how the mighty fall." the wizened man simpered.

"Best to remember that, Dumbledore. Best to -" she paused, biting back a screech as another wave of contractions hit her. Albus Dumbledore leaned down, peering with his lit wand tip into her cell.

"I will ask this only once of you, Bella. But be sure of your answer. I do not wish to harm you, or the innocent child you are about to bring into this world. Would you allow -"

"Save it!" Bellatrix hissed, spitting a bit of blood in his direction. "You won't be coming anywhere near me, nor my child. I know what you're thinking, that you might save her from her mother's evil, by stealing her away from me, hiding her with some muggles. I swear it on my magic, Albus Dumbledore, I will burn the entire world down to find her if you take my child from me, and you will know vengeance and wrath like you have never felt. So mote it be!" Her final words came out, stronger than anything she had said before in her imprisonment, and a golden light drifted around the two of them, through the bars of the cell. Albus tried to pull back, but found he was bound by the ropes of her magic, and before it dissipated, in a crack of lightning, he saw a silhouette outline of a woman with very long, straight, dark hair, with gems of onyx and ruby glinting in the strands, a vicious and mischievous smirk on her face. He blinked once more, and the woman was gone, leaving him to assume it had been a trick of the light.

"In you go then, there is no choice for it. We must rid the world of the dark opportunities this child might create," Albus gestured to a mediwitch, who cast a stupefy on the helpless woman, and the guard begrudgingly allowed them entrance to the cell.

"Ought to cut out that monster and toss it over into the sea, Dumbledore. That child won't never grow up right, what with who it's parents being and all." The guard muttered gently, but with venom. The older wizard cast his gaze at the younger one, who had the humility to flush, but who also brazenly stilled his quivering chin and held his gaze on Dumbledore's.

"You might be right, Mr. Clearwater, but then, you also might be wrong. And the Light does not murder infants, so I will take the chance that there is some potential for good in this babe. Might Lady Magick help us all if I am wrong." Another burst of lightning flashed outside the hall, as if to emphasize, or dispute, the old man's grave words.

The next evening, Albus and Minerva McGonagall stood outside of a humble sized dwelling, with the occupants inside busying themselves with their bedtime preparations. They had to be careful, because the home had several wall to wall, ceiling to floor windows and had a very open and airy atmosphere, making it difficult to sneak about, but Albus quickly rapped them each once on their heads, ensuring a disillusionment charm was in place, and muttered a silencing barrier and muggle repelling charm to ease his colleague's mind.

"Albus, are you certain this is the right thing to do? I worry... I have heard of the strict living standards here in Japan... and their economy is on the verge of collapse, it doesn't take a Seer to realise that." Minerva fretted and fussed, looking down at the infant bundled in her arm's. The girl had a small shock of wild, brunette fuzz, adorable pink lips, and intelligent hazel eyes, flitting about with curiosity when they were open, but for now, they were shut tight, in a peaceful slumber. The two gazed back at the house, and even Albus seemed a little embarrassed, watching as the inhabitants of the home wrapped each other in a sweet, private embrace.

"It is... for the greater good, Minerva. I assure you. Little Belladonna Riddle, rest soundly, and when you awake, you will be in the loving arms of your new family, and rechristened... Hermione Granger." He took the bundle and set the child gently down on the front porch, tucking a note written in the local Japanese characters inside, and turned away, trying to block out his final thoughts before Minerva rang the doorbell and they vanished: 'You will either be our saving grace, or our downfall. There is no middle ground for Hermione Granger.'

_AN: Hello all, and welcome to my story! I will try to have new updates for you all weekly, give or take. I'm currently about a chapter ahead (I write this after just posting the third chapter). My story might be a bit weird, my OC stranger still, but this comes from a place that is special to me, as it's rooted in my Pagan religion. You don't have to agree with my views, I'm not pushing them on anyone, feel free to enjoy it as purely fiction if you like. Anyways, I'm currently reconstructing just a tad, so stick around for updates, and I'd love to hear feedback on how you think I'm doing! :) I own none of JKR's original work, the psycho plot bunnies are authentically mine though. Thanks in advance, hope y'all enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Preface: See AN for translations at end_

Chapter Two

_Japan, Ibaraki Prefecture, Kanto Region of Honshu_

It became apparent to Airi that she wasn't entirely normal around her third birthday. She knew she was adopted, that much was clear. She had a very Western look to her that was undeniable. Her parents, always astounded by their adopted daughter's intelligence, swooned when she announced it at breakfast one morning when she was two. It was, truthfully, not her first words, but her first full phrase, one that perhaps wasn't what most parents, adopted or not, might expect from a two year old: "_Watashi no honto no ryoshinde wanai_". Not my parents. To be realistic, she didn't mind, not much at least. Some little girls that lived near her and played in the park were jealous of her exotic Western looks, and would call her _gaijin_, outsider. Most other people loved her, as she was polite, and sweet, and a very curious young girl, all encouraged by her family. Her mama and papa had been trying very hard to have a child before she came along, she could hear it in their thoughts sometimes, which was another hint that she maybe wasn't very normal.

On her third birthday, she walked with her mama to _Youchien_, the nursery school she attended. She had been placed higher up than her age group, due to her aggressive learning desires, evidenced when she pulled a picture book from a shelf and sat in a corner with it while her classmates drooled on some letter blocks, making clumsy attempts at building towers. Her teachers were torn between amusement and dismay, as the nursery school only had a smaller selection of books, which Aki Airi had blazed through in a week. Walking along, Airi and her mama came upon a small cluster of her classmates outside of the school, waiting for the doors to open and their day to begin. When they saw the two approach, the children gathered in tighter, in an attempt to keep the little girl from joining them. Airi sprang forward, her little chubby fingers holding carefully to a box full of treats she was excited to share with her classmates. She was dressed in a kimono, of pinks, whites, and greens, with little cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Airi was bursting to tell them about her morning spent at the shrine, where she had prayed for a long and healthy life with her parents, as was custom on a little girl's third birthday.

"Sunako-chan, look, mama took me yesterday to get my kimono made! Isn't it lovely?" she cried out to one of the girls, who turned pink and tried steadfastly to ignore her.

"_Dasai hon no mushi, doko ka ni itte_,*" one of the little girls muttered, and they all fell into tinkling giggles. Airi's face fell as the teacher opened up the doors to the classroom. Airi turned back to her mother, her little eyes full of tears and her lips trembling. Her mother watched, helpless, as her adopted child was ushered in, the nursery's strict rules stating that they must be seated immediately once the sensei opened the doors. Airi gripped her box of treats tightly as she entered, and turned her sad face away from her mama. Aki Sadashi felt a small tremor of pain grip at her heart. Her child, though not of her own blood, would not be treated this way. She steeled herself, then turned to the other parents gathered about, noted their looks of indifference, and stormed into the nursery, just in time to see the same girl Airi had greeted earlier pushing her daughter out of her seat.

Sadashi prepared to dash over to Airi, gather her in her arms and leave, but before she could move, the entire classroom gasped as the little girl, Sunako, flew into the air and smacked into the far wall. Airi stood, trembling, her tiny hands fisted and shaking at her sides.

"_Lyana monsuta_*" she shrieked, pointing a trembling finger at her classmates. The teacher rushed over to check on Sunako, but was stopped by a high pitched keening whistle. She glanced in dread over to the source, the little box of treat Airi had carried in. It toppled over, spilling out a small variety of manju cakes, which burst into flames. "_Anata wa watashi no yujo ni ataishinai_!*" she bellowed at the children, who huddled behind their seats, clutching each other in terror.

"Airi." Her mother's stern, if breathless, voice startled her. She lowered her trembling hand and stared helplessly at her mother. "_Hiwokesu. Ima!_*" Airi jumped a little, then turned her sheepish brown eyes to the treats, now smoldering, but still aflame, and pointed her finger at them. A small puff of ice cold air stirred, made its way over to the cakes, and froze over, encasing even the flames in an icy shell that didn't show signs of melting. There was a momentary pause, right before further chaos ensued.

_Later that night, Aki Residence_

"Katsumi, I don't know what to do with her. I'm terrified."

"Hush, Sadashi, she doesn't know who or what she is. She can't help it. We have to wait until she is seven."

"Four more years, of this?! I love you, husband, and I trust your wisdom... but what if she... well, what if she sets me on fire one day for scolding her for something?!"

"Then, wife, I will assume you have not raised her well enough to know to do that, is to dishonor her parents. And that will bring a shame on the whole family. Not that the name isn't already enough in shame, since my ancestors... but enough of that. Let it rest, wife, and we will see what tomorrow brings. Didn't that neighbor down the road, what was her name... some kind of flour, I believe."

"Narcissa, dear. Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, that's the one. She mentioned over tea with you yesterday she just moved in and was very interested in Airi. Strange, these Westerners, flocking to here, of all places. It may be scenic, but they'll freeze when winter comes."

Airi listened as her parents' conversation faded. No doubt, she was supposed to be asleep already. She shivered, remembering her mother's worried words, concerned she might burn her in a tantrum. '_I have to get control over this,_' the little girl thought determinedly, '_Mondai-jo no kokoro_*'. She remembered the mention of that lady down the road, Narcissa-san. Though, she had whispered to Airi she could just call her Oba Cissy. She didn't know why she was allowed to call her aunt, it made little sense. But Airi was raised to not question adults, papa disliked it, and felt it was disrespectful and dishonorable. Airi never wanted to be that, she wanted to bring honor to her family. She let out a small huff into her pillow, realising she might have ruined that today with her vengeance on Sunako. That stupid older girl might have cost her dearly today. Besides the switch marks on her behind, which left Airi in the uncomfortable position of lying on her tummy to sleep. Yes, Airi thought. Sunako had acted dishonorably first, and she would pay. But first, maybe she could ask Oba Cissy about what she ought to do. She seemed kind, wise, and caring. With those thoughts, Airi drifted off to sleep, entirely unaware that the object of her thoughts was standing, disillusioned, outside her bedroom window, smiling invisibly to herself. Her ice blue eyes, were they not invisible, were dancing with forming plans. She would rescue her long lost niece, of that, Albus could be sure.

**_A.N.:_**_ I will be writing on this for the next few days, and will be tweaking things and making updates, but most of the updates will likely just be A.N.'s, translating some of the Japanese phrases I've used. I decided I'd rather work more on the story now, than take out too much time explaining the phrases. For now, if you don't know them, you can use Google Translate, which is exactly what I did. :) Cheers, and please let me know your thoughts on this! Yes, Airi/Hermione is very different from canon, for one because she is only 3yo, for two because she was placed in a home in Japan. We'll see what happens now, with Narcissa as her neighbor and self proclaimed aunt. ~mischievous laughter~_

_Updated AN: Here's the translations I promised!_

_Watashi no honto no ryoshinde wanai - Not my real parents_

_gaijin - outsider, alien_

_Youchien - daycare, nursery school_

__Dasai hon no mushi, doko ka ni itte_ \- Lame bookworm, go away_

_Sensei - teacher (you get this if you're an Otaku) :)))_

_Lyana monsuta - hateful/disgusting monsters_

_Anata wa watashi no yujo ni ataishinai - you do not deserve my friendship_

_Hiwokesu. Ima - Extinguish the fire, Now!_

_Mondai-jo no kokoro - Mind over matter / problematic heart  
_

_Oba - aunt / also a term for an older woman close to the family, respect when followed with the honorific 'san'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

On another continent, almost halfway around the world, a very red faced woman was taking a short breather from two screaming toddlers, as her rather rotund husband hurried toward the door. Petunia Dursley turned, put her hands on her hips, and fixed Vernon with an icy stare.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she huffed, her wispy brown hair puffing away from her face as she did so. Vernon froze, his hand still on the doorknob, and sighed. He pasted a sappy smile on his face and turned.

"Out to get some nappies and milk for the little tykes, my love," he crooned. She crossed her arms and glared, and he let out another sigh, the smile slipping off his face. He dropped his hand from the doorknob and put his hat back on the stand by the door.

"You could help with them, you know. It isn't as if I wanted him here either, but here he is, and we can't just send him off, he's family, after all. Go and warm up some bottles and I'll tend to their nappies, it'll be certain they need changing by now." Petunia trailed off in a grumble. She headed towards the nursery, where she could hear Harry's wails, and Dudley's cheerful laughter. Vernon trudged off wearily to the kitchen, wondering yet again what horrible crime he had committed against nature that landed him with his dead sister-in-law's child when he was just starting his own family. Petunia let out a shrill screech a moment later, and Vernon dropped the glass bottles of milk on the counter, nearly breaking them, and dashed as quickly as his obese legs could carry him, up the stairs and into the nursery.

"You... put him... down, you little... monster!" Petunia squeaked, as she tugged at Dudley's little baby limbs, which were firmly attached to the ceiling. Harry sat in a corner, quivering, as Vernon entered. He turned to the little boy, noticed the fright in his eyes, and felt, for an instant, a predatory rage. It was entirely unnatural to him, as Vernon Dursley had spent his entire existence trying to make himself less of a target to bullies, well into his adult years, and he didn't really possess so much a spine as he did a jelly vertebrae that ran up his back. Now, though, he looked into this child's green eyes, and saw a small hint of red there, a malice sparkling inside of him, goading Vernon, taunting him with not being able to protect his own family. In his mind, he saw Petunia, shaking her head at him in embarrassment and shame, leaving him for a stronger, thinner, more strapping man who could protect his family. Vernon let out a bellow of rage and backhanded the little green eyed boy, and the red glint disappeared from his eyes, replaced with a sheen of tears. There was complete silence, right before all hell broke loose.

"I can't believe... whatever possessed you to... Vernon, dear, are you alright?" Petunia quietly asked, hesitantly putting a hand on her husband's arm. The boys were asleep. After Vernon slapped Harry, Dudley fell from the ceiling into his mother's arms, though the weight made them both crash to the floor, as Dudley had always been a rather chubby little boy. The curtains caught fire as Harry began wailing, and Vernon had run down to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Vernon had slumped down in a daze, and Petunia gathered both boys in her arms and set them in their beds, fetched their bottles, and had finally settled them into a deep sleep with a lullabye. She returned to the sitting room an hour after the incident to find a bottle of brandy half drunk on the coffee table and her husband a red faced mess, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I - Petunia I... I'm so sorry. I looked into that little boy's eyes, and I just... I don't know what came over me. I saw... well," he trailed off, and broke down in another fresh round of tears. "He isn't natural, that boy. Not at all." He looked down at his wife, kneeling next to him, and she let out a sob of her own.

"Vernon, we... we can't keep him. You're not a bad man, you'd never harm a child, I know that. It's... It's my sister's fault," she trailed off bitterly. She stood and fetched them both a cup of strong warm tea, knowing that what she said next to her husband, they would both need to be sober for. Vernon listened in mild disbelief as his wife, his high school sweetheart, spoke to him of a world of magic, one that neither of them had apparently been invited to, but somehow her sister had. As his wife continued, he shuddered, understanding now why she had waited so long to tell him. The magical world seemed to be a terrifying place, even if it was right beside them the whole time, and he was glad they were safe from the dark lords and evil magic that Petunia spoke of, madmen in skull masks and tyrannical dark lords trying to conquer an entire nation. It felt too close to the wars their own kind had just wrapped up, were still suffering from the repercussions of, in fact. He wanted nothing to do with this world of magic. He raised his eyes to the room above them, separated by the ceiling, and turned to look at Petunia.

"That child can not stay here with us. What do we do, Petunia dear?" he whispered. She was just about to shake her head helplessly, when a knock sounded at their door. They looked at each other with a mix of fear and confusion. It was late; who could possibly be visiting at this hour? Vernon hurried to the door and opened it, before a tall thin man with long blonde hair and a graceful, professional air strolled inside.

"Hello. I am Lucius Malfoy, and I believe you have in your possession the Boy-Who-Lived... otherwise known as my wife's distant cousin. I am here to extend an offer to take him off your hands." the man said, bowing respectfully, albeit with a small quirk of disdain to his expression. The Dursleys looked between each other, hope shining on both of their faces.

"I just have a few questions, Mr., eh, Malfoy, was it?" Vernon said, shutting the door quietly behind him. Petunia hurried into the kitchen to start a pot of tea, but was stopped by Lucius.

"No need, madame," he said, and conjured up a fresh pot on the coffee table with a flourish of his wand, "I have come prepared. And yes, Malfoy, it was." Vernon ushered Lucius into a seat in the room and Petunia rushed back and began pouring tea.

"Firstly, I'd like it noted, this boy is rather strange, stranger than you... your uh, your kind." Lucius's mouth twitched at that, in almost a grimace.

"How so, Mr. Dursley? Tell me concisely, I haven't much time, I'm afraid." the blonde haired man drawled as he sipped his tea.

"W-well, he... he ah. You see, he has this odd... red glint in his eyes sometimes. When he does, er, that is to say..."

"Magic? Accidental magic at this young age?" the wizard's eyebrows shot up. "Impressive. As for the glint of red, tell me Mr. Dursley, have you ever felt flashes of rage, anger, or violence around the boy?" he said this last part softly, but his eyes, intensely grey, stared into Vernon's. The larger man felt a little itching in his head, inside his brain almost, but dismissed it as an effect of the alcohol. He imagined earlier tonight, and a few other occasions when he hadn't hit the child, but had felt some indescribable rage. Vernon stuttered and mumbled, and Petunia looked alarmed. She put a comforting hand on her husband's arm and sent the stranger a simpering smile.

"Vernon would never harm a child. They can sometimes be prone to irritating us, driving us to our wit's end, you know, but they're wonderful little tykes, Harry and our son, Dudley." she flustered, waving her hands around in vivid expression. Lucius stared longer at Vernon, then nodded slowly.

"No matter that, it is simply a vaster undertaking that we had thought before. Alright then, what other questions have you of me?" he replied, looking quickly at a glistening gold pocket watch he removed from the breast pocket of his suit.

"Er, well... will he... that is to say... will he be well cared for, wherever you take him? I was on fairly distant terms with my sister, after she left to... to school, you see, but the boy, well, he's only an infant and I-"

"Worry not, Mrs. Dursley, your nephew will be in the finest of hands. My wife and I have a son of our own about his age, and a vast estate, plenty of wealth. Which, I assure you, I will be paying a stipend of to your family for caring for the little Potter up until this point." Lucius said quickly, getting to his feet.

"Oh, that's so generous, but really, there's no need - " Petunia was again interrupted by Lucius.

"Perhaps not, madame, but I am a man of my word, and you have been more than generous enough to raise that little child alongside your own when it was not your duty. Far more so, I can't imagine what Dumbledore was thinking, that old goat leaving a magical child in care of muggles, er, no offense." he added hastily. The husband looked rather confused, before Petunia whispered 'non-magical folk' in his ear, and he nodded wisely. Lucius's mouth quirked in amusement.

"Well, it seems to be in order then, if you'll come back in the morning and I'll-"

"Morning? No no, Mrs. Dursley, I am afraid this cannot wait until daylight. You see, the people who have placed your nephew here have your house under watch, as it were, and if I leave now without him, I will be unable to return. I must take the boy now." Vernon's eyebrows shot up, and Lucius could tell without even being much of a Legilemens that the man believed that to be suspicious. He let out a sigh and sat again, seeing this would take a little longer than he had hoped. '_I should have done as Bella suggested, stupefied the lot of them and taken the boy, then modified their memories_' he thought with annoyance.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you... are you one of the dark wizards my sister spoke of...?" Petunia mused aloud. Lucius scoffed.

"In her world, perhaps you could call me that. She was, after all, brainwashed by that old man and his Order. Had she listened to Severus, and not James -"

"Severus? You mean Severus Snape? Why, that boy was awful! He bullied me and took Lily off with him every summer, not letting me tag along, I- "

"Enough! Look, I am running short on time. Would you prefer to come along with the boy tonight, to my manor, and I will return you home tomorrow? Will that perhaps satisfy your mind, put you at ease?" Lucius spoke desperately, eyeing his pocket watch once more. It had begun to glow orange on the face, and from where Vernon stood, he could see it wasn't like a traditional pocket watch at all, in fact, it closer resembled a marine radar system, and small green dots were clustered together, which he assumed was them, while small red dots were approaching from the edge of the watch's face.

"Yes, yes. That would be alright I suppose. Petunia dear, gather the boys and I'll-"

"No need for clothing and such, I will arrange for my house elf to fetch you some once we arrive at my home. We must go now, or we will have some rather unwanted company in about two minutes." Lucius interrupted. The three adults paced upstairs to the nursery, and Petunia gathered the sleeping boys in her arms. The wizard stepped forward and held his arms out to each adult, his wand out now. "Hold tight, I can't say apparition is pleasant, muggles or not." he said gently, and the two took an arm. They all disappeared with an air sucking pop, just as the door to Number 4, Privet Drive burst open, and a figure stepped through the settling dust.

"We're too late," Albus said, his voice trembling with emotion. "Oh, Petunia, what have you done?" he whispered.

_Japan, Ibaraki Prefecture, Kanto Region of Honshu_

Airi sat on a bench with her mama and Oba-san in the park, watching the sakura blossoms drifting down to the ground. She wasn't terribly interested in their conversation, as it was in English, for one, and for two, she was focused more intently on the little honey bees that flitted here and there, gathering up nectar for the queen before the hard frost fell. She watched in intense curiosity as they flitted around to the flowers, hurrying on to each blossom that remained on the trees in the early fall. She was so absorbed in her little show that she failed to notice the lull in the women's conversation, until she was nudged gently by her mama.

"Airi, Miss Malfoy has asked you a question!" her mother spoke sharply, a small blush on her cheeks. Airi's own cheeks reddened and she looked up at the blonde woman, apologies on her tongue.

"Not to worry, Madame Aki, children have a delightfully short attention span, it's best sometimes to allow them their deep musings when one gets the chance, don't you think?" Oba-san chuckled. Not for the first time, Sadashi marveled at how well the English woman spoke Japanese, making her curious and mysterious.

"Of course, though it is expected of our children here to be more attentive of their surroundings." she admonished Airi again, who looked down at her little fingers, clasped in the lap of her dress. "Miss Malfoy was just asking if you would like to attend a school in her country, where there would be other children... like you." Airi's head shot up, and she could see the hope shining in her daughter's eyes. Though she was still so young, she was vastly intelligent, and she knew her daughter had already begun forming all kinds of ideas.

"If mama and papa approve, I would very much like that, Oba-san." Airi said softly, with an intensity in her hazel eyes burning with thousands of held back questions, before she dropped her eyes again respectfully. Narcissa studied the two of them and got to her feet. She was dressed in a more stylish tradition, a cute mix of Western and Eastern that somehow didn't seem to clash at all. Though she wore her long, silvery blonde hair in the more typical Western fashion, loose and free flowing, she also wore a Westernized kimono dress, nothing too fancy, over a pair of Western leggings, ending in couture low silver heels. She had one side of her hair pinned back from her face with a comb that held a single sakura blossom, and Sadashi had to admit she was impressed with the woman's fashion sense.

"You mentioned, Miss Malfoy, that you were related to my daughter. Did you know her parents?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward. Narcissa sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair back that the wind had tugged free.

"I do, and they are still very much alive." Sadashi frowned at that. Airi had leaned forward in her seat, still unsure what the women were saying as they'd switched back to English, but she could almost sense it was about her other mama and papa, her birth family. She wondered excitedly if she had brothers or sisters.

"How can that be? The letter that accompanied her when she was left with us, it said her parents were killed in the war, and that an anonymous benefactor had brought her here, knowing we were... um, we were without child." Sadashi put her hand to her stomach, and Narcissa's eyes glazed with unshed tears of sympathy for the woman. She put her arm around Sadashi and stroked her hair softly.

"I understand, until my little Draco came along, I too had struggled. As for the benefactor," Narcissa paused on the word, her eyes flashing dangerously, "that man was a liar and a thief. He stole my neice away from my sister. He had no right, and should well have brought her to me, even if he felt Airi was unsafe there with her mother." Airi shivered at her name, looking at the two adults with desperate curiosity. Narcissa smiled down at her and winked, and Airi grinned back shyly.

"Mama, I would like to go with Oba-san, but, if it upsets you, I will stay, and I will be a good little girl, I promise." Airi tugged on her mother's sleeve, trying to calm her. Sadashi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"My little lamb, that is not why I'm upset. I'm just upset I can't give you any brothers or sisters to play with, that's all." she said, her voice muffled by her hand, which still covered her face. Narcissa felt the wind pick up and noticed across the park, a woman with long dark hair and violet eyes glance at her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Madame Aki, it would be my pleasure to host you and your family at my estate for a brief time period, if you'd like. To get a grasp for what it will be like. Airi is a very special little girl, and she has a wonderful future ahead of her if you and your husband decide to let her stay with my family." Narcissa said softly, taking Sadashi's hand in her own. Sadashi pondered for a moment, then nodded decisively.

"Come Airi, we must go home and tell papa we have some exciting news. We are going to go visit Oba-san in her country. Won't that be exciting?" Sadashi noticed the excitement in Airi's intelligent eyes, and giggled a little. Narcissa looked back at the woman with the long dark hair and smiled as she nodded approvingly, then turned away and disappeared silently into thin air. Airi jumped up, and Narcissa held her breath.

"Mama, did you see that?!" she exclaimed. "That beautiful lady just disappeared!" Sadashi turned to Narcissa questioningly, having missed it, and Narcissa gave her a consoling look, as if to say 'kids and their imaginations', but when Sadashi turned back to quiet her daughter, the blonde lady kept her gaze on Airi, a million thoughts rushing through her mind, the least of which being wonder at who exactly this girl was destined to become.

_Wiltshire, England... Three Days Later_

Lucius sat in his study, sipping a cup of strong tea. He needed a vacation, badly. It had been three days since he had invited the Dursleys to stay, and he had regretted it the moment he crossed the threshold. He thought back to the events that followed shortly after, and closed his eyes in a grimace. Their little monster of a son had already awoken the moment they appeared in his entrance hall and begun to wail, so Petunia handed the still sleeping Potter boy off to Lucius as she hurried to calm her son. Harry had opened his bright green eyes for a moment, then closed them contentedly again after peering up at the blonde wizard. He had curled his hand around Lucius's finger and continued his tiny toddler snores, while the Dursley's tried to quell their own child's now forcefully raging tantrum.

"I'm so sorry, he doesn't like being in new places! Should've seen him at the zoo, had a right fit in the middle of the baboons!" Vernon shouted over the wailing infant. A small pop sounded at Petunia's knee and she jumped back, then screeched in horror.

"Pardon, missus, but Dobby be asking if the child be needing warm milk?" the ugly creature asked, bowing low to the ground.

"Dobby, thank you, yes please, fetch two bottles of warm milk, in case the other one awakens, and have Bipsy fetch some clothes for our guests from their home. Night clothes, and a fresh change for tomorrow. Tell Bipsy to exercise caution, the Order may still be lurking there, and I don't want her getting hurt. If she can't get them their belongings, they can borrow some tonight and we will go out tomorrow for something." Lucius spoke warmly to his house elf.

"Yes, Master, as you say," Dobby said, turning to Lucius and bowing again before popping away. Petunia looked faint, and Dudley had ceased his crying when the creature appeared, staring in wonder at it's ears. They reminded him of the Easter bunny, and he hoped the bunny would bring back candy for him. Lucius conjured up a chair just before Petunia collapsed, and she fell gracefully into it with a plop, and Vernon hurried over.

"What... what in the devil was that... thing?" Vernon asked tremulously, taking his squirming son from his wife.

"That was a house elf. Think of them as... butlers, I suppose, though it really is more in depth than that." Lucius replied, a small smile quirking his lips.

"Daddy, daddy!" a little blonde streak flew into the room and crashed into Lucius's knees, nearly toppling him. "You're back! Did you bring me a present? Is that my new brother? Can I see him? Can I, can I, pleeeeeeaaaasssse?!" The Dursley's chuckled at the cute little boy that hopped about the wizard's legs, trying to get a good look at the bundle in his arms. Lucius grinned and chuckled, then ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"He's your cousin, Draco, and yes, you may see him, but be gentle, he's asleep." Draco pouted a bit, but held still as Lucius knelt down some and tugged Harry's cover away from his face a little. The blonde boy's eyes widened at the sleeping child, and he looked up at his father in awe.

"Daddy, his head... is that where- "

"Lucius, dear, what is all this racket - oh for Merlin's sake!" A woman trailed into the room, exclaiming and putting a hand to her heart. She wore a silver dressing gown, cinched at the waist, and matching slippers, and she turned away quickly at the sight of all the people in her entrance hall. "Lucius Malfoy! A warning would have been appreciated! A lesser woman than me might divorce you over this!" she huffed and stomped off, presumably to get dressed. Lucius turned pink and quickly handed the bundle over to his son, with an admonishment of 'careful!' to him, before running off after his wife.

"But Cissy darling, I had no time, I-" his words trailed off as he left, and the Dursleys sat nervously, looking at the little boy in the floor holding Harry. His curious grey eyes tracked over Harry's face and hair, and he lifted a finger as if to trace the lightning bolt scar on the other boy's forehead. They all jumped as a small pop was heard and the house elf creature reappeared in the room, holding a tray. On it were three bottles of milk, some biscuits, and a set of tea and teacups. Dudley let out a shrill bellow of joy at the treats and lumbered out of his father's arms and towards the creature, who gulped and backed away.

"Ea-ter bunny!" the boy shrieked, and grabbed a fistful of jelly filled biscuits in one hand and Dobby's ear in the other. Dobby looked confused and upset, and Draco looked up, worried that his house elf was in pain and that the other little boy would wake up his cousin. The Dursleys jumped up and tried to pry Dudley's little fingers from the creature's ear, muttering apologies.

"Strong little tyke, going to grow up and be a boxing champ, eh Dudders?!" Vernon chuckled nervously.

"Let go, Duddy, this isn't the Easter bunny, it's an elf, and he brought you some milk, so you must play nice, Diddy-darling!" Petunia cooed at her son, wrenching his fat fingers finally from the poor house elf's ear. Dobby whimpered and backed away the moment he was free from the toddler, and rubbed at his ear before glancing over to Draco. The little boy looked down to the bundle in his lap and shrugged, as if to say he was sorry but he had his hands full, then gestured the elf to come over quietly. Dobby did so, still stroking his aching ear, and peered down at the little boy in the bundle.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby breathed reverently. He shook, less in pain and fear now than in awe. The Malfoy's came back into the room and examined the scene. Dudley was now sat, inhaling all the biscuits and milk he could reach, and the Dursleys looked on in amusement. Draco looked up at his parents with a glisten in his eyes as he held his little sleeping cousin, and Dobby stood protectively, nearly bowing, over the little boys. Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled softly at her.

"You see, dear? I'm reuniting our family, piece by piece." he said, waving his arm at the scene. Narcissa rolled her eyes at him but planted a light peck on his cheek, then stepped further into the room and cleared her throat.

"I must apologise, but our house elf who was sent to fetch your belongings has returned, and... well. I'm afraid your stay here with us may be a bit more extended than we had hoped." Vernon and Petunia looked up at her, their eyes hazing over with a little fear at her words. "You see... due to your em... hasty departure, your lives might likely have been saved... your home. Not so much."

"What the devil do you mean?!" Vernon asked, a quiet rage beginning to shake through his body now.

_Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey... One minute after Lucius' departure_

"Alastor, no! This is too much!"

"Ah shut it Albus, you can never be too sure this house isn't full of traps and Death Eaters." The old scarred wizard replied as he calmly sent jets of flames roaring at the house on Privet Drive.

"What if the muggles try to return and find their home destroyed?! More so, what if the muggles around us see this!" Albus shouted, trying once again to disarm his friend.

"What if the muggles blehblehbleh," Mad-Eye Moody mocked him. "Albus, we're old friends, you and I, and I mean it with all due respect when I tell you to shut your gobhole!" He continued the onslaught of fire on the house, noting a part that was refusing to catch.

"I'm with Albus on this one, Alastor, this is too much, we're not trying to become the people we're fighting against," a man with a deep and even voice spoke up, and stepped closer to Albus, his wand trained on Alastor.

"That's right, Shacklebolt, be a good little lap dog and parrot your teacher. As for me, I say constant vigi-" Moody's words were cut off with a cry as the stubborn part of the house that refused to burn exploded outwards with such force that the gathered witches and wizards were knocked off their feet and flat on their backs onto the lawn. Albus swallowed as flaming debris scattered around him, and ash floated down to sit gently, coating his silver hair. He watched, helplessly frozen in place, as a woman lifted from the depths of the burning structure and walked steadily toward him, unaffected by the raging inferno.

"Sweet Morgana..." he uttered as she came to a stop at him.

"Think again, Albus Dumbledore." she grinned, a devilish gleam in her violet eyes. The ash settled in her long raven hair too, peppering it with flecks of grey, and Albus swallowed hard.

"Lucy, I-"

"You are trespassing, and violating your oath. That is what you are doing. Why should I let you live, just now? Tell me that, and I might consider mercy." Her words brought a tremble that went down his spine, and into his knees, which seemed to turn to jelly. He fell at her feet then, and attempted to kiss them, but she pulled away, kicking a clod of dirt up to his mouth instead. Her eyes swirled with disgust and anger.

"I-I tried to stop them, I did, it was a- a mistake coming here, I see that now. I apologise, I did not think-"

"Enough of your prattle, old man. You did not think, and that is precisely why we are here now. You will live, simply because you must... for now. You are my tool, crude though you are. Go to the temple and meditate. You should know the punishment I expect of you, carry it out at once." She spat the words at him, her anger barely containing itself in a swirling vortex of wind, tugging at her hair. Kinglsey Shacklebolt stirred and opened his eyes to see the leader of the Light, kneeling in humility at the woman's feet. He shivered when she turned her head slowly towards him, her brilliant purple eyes pinning him in place.

"Albus, what-" he coughed, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Lucy said, in a falsely sweet voice. Albus shuddered, well aware he might not live through this night. "Are you ashamed of me Albus? Have I not given you all that you wanted? Elevated you to power, and glory? And then some, hm?" Albus shook his head violently in protest. "Then why," she continued in a soft and dangerous voice, bending and grasping his chin gently in her fingers, "why did the great and mighty Leader of the Light not tell your followers of me, so they might too become my children, and reap their rewards? Ah, that's it, isn't it? Jealousy does not become a child of mine, Albus." She said sharply and dropped his chin.

"Lucy, I beg your forgiveness, I- I will make it right-"

"I expect that. I am disappointed we had to have this conversation in the first place. Leave the Potter child alone, I will not command it again. He has been marked as mine since birth, by his parent's oath, and it will do you well to remember that. It is your fault for choosing this path, Albus Dumbledore, and you must correct it. Once more, leave Harry Potter alone, or I swear on magick itself, you will be extinguished from this world, Leader of the Light." She threw her last words at him tauntingly, though he knew she was entirely serious. She looked over at the other witches and wizards, regaining their consciousness, and grinned.

"Who the bloody hell are you...?" Kingsley asked, a quiver in his voice. She smiled gently back down at him and knelt.

"I am Lucy, the Mother to all who wish to walk in the Light, and I am here to restore the natural order to this world... starting with you, Kingsley Shacklebolt." She chuckled softly as he flinched in awe.

"How did- how did you know my name? I'm an experienced Occlumens, you couldn't-"

"I have no need for your mind magic, wizard, I draw from the very core of energy itself. Fear not, though you have partaken in this debauchery, you weren't aware of the consequences. You have a strong mind, and a good heart, Kingsley. Talk with Albus, and if you are willing, I will teach you a great many things." She dropped his gaze and glared back over at Albus, who was now sobbing into the grass.

"What are you - no! No!" Albus looked up and saw Alastor, now standing, his wand pointed at Lucy. Before he knew what he was doing, Kingsley hurtled his body in front of her in time to absorb the slicing hex that had been thrown. The now awake crowd of wizards and witches watched in fearful silence as Kingsley dropped at Lucy's feet, and she looked up slowly at Moody, who gulped and dropped his wand.

"My little lost lamb, returning back a serpent, I see. But a serpent you are not, no. Perhaps a hyena, for as cowardly an action as that." she said softly, and gestured to Alastor. Blood spewed from his throat in rivers as it was slit open, and he fell to the ground. "A life for a life." the woman said, then knelt at Kingsley's head. His breath came in ragged gulps, and blood poured from his side. The crowd listened as the strange woman began chanting, softly, and motioned toward the little pools of blood from Alastor's body. The blood floated through the air, and into a chalice that the woman now held, conjured out of thin air. She drew a small dagger and pulled it quickly across her palm, then dribbled her own blood into the chalice as well.

"The blood of your would be killer is strong on its own, Kingsley, but mine will aid you to a fuller and quicker recovery. I will grant you this gift without anything expected in return, a life for a life. As above, so below. As within, so without. So mote it be." she finished, and her words stilled the very air around them. She held the cup to his mouth, and Kingsley drank deep from it, as Albus clenched his fists, fresh tears coursing down his cheeks. The slash on Kingsley's side faded and the pouring blood stilled as he finished the drink, and he sat up, rejuvenated. Lucy pressed a kiss to his forehead, then stood gently, and turned to the others.

"You will all soon know me, and you may all have the choice of joining my flock. I warn you, however. It will be an arduous path, and should you choose to step down it, there may not ever be a way to turn back. Speak with Albus if you wish to know more. And Albus," she turned to the old man and he flinched, "do not stray again. I give you my word, I will rescind all of my gifts. Every. Last. One." He shuddered, and with that, she disappeared without a noise.

"What. The. Bloody. Fuck." Everyone turned to the youngest amongst their ranks, a girl still technically in school, Nymphadora Tonks, and she blushed brilliantly. "What, we were all thinking it!" She said defensively. Albus sighed, wiped his face, and got to his feet. He had an old, misguided friend to bury, a young new initiate, and a burning fear in the depths of his belly. He had strayed from his sworn path, his loyalty flickering away in the years of silence from Lucy, and gotten lazy. He had a lot of reparations, but right now, he had to give these witches and wizards an explanation. He was tired to his aching old bones, and knew he would have a long night yet: a visit to her temple and lashings were to be expected.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was the Source of all of our magic. The very core of what made us." he spoke softly. Kingsley coughed, then chuckled.

"Looks like you've pissed off the wrong being, old friend," he said, then turned away. "I'm starved, who's with me to the Three Broomsticks?" A moment of silence, followed by tired and agreeable noises, and the people gathered began to disapparate. Kingsley turned and clapped a hand to Albus's shoulder. "Got this under control, mate? One fire of many looks like you have to put out tonight." Albus gave him a sour look, then turned to send jets of water at the Dursley's home. Kingsley chuckled again and disapparated away, marveling at the fiery strength now coursing in his veins. It was like magick, the very core energy of it itself, pulsed through him, and he felt as though he could fight off a thousand Dark Lords.

_Somewhere lost to time and space, a cozy office setting with a crackling fire_

Lucy chuckled, then pulled back from the man's mind. Soon, she would be reintroduced to this new generation of magical beings, and they would, hopefully, listen to her. At least the centaurs had enough sense to. Their only other choice, really, was to perish under their own self made legacy after all. She closed her eyes and envisioned again the chaos, the bombs, the infernos and bodies, engulfing their kind. And at the head of it all, she scowled, trying to focus the hazy image, sat a child, with wild brown hair, smiling with grim satisfaction. It shifted to a more peaceful scene, where the child sat at the head of the nation, people bustling about clean streets, enjoying each others' company, laughing, living. This was the future she needed, Lucy thought with desperation. If only that stupid old fool will listen. She hoped he would, before it was all too late. Her adversary drew nearer, and she knew she could smite him instantly herself, but then, she thought, almost overwhelmed with sadness, her children would never learn. Sacrifice was a bitch, sometimes, but necessary for life to continue on. She sat on her chair, her chin on her fist, and thought about the little girl who could change everything. An enigma. She truly was... a Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Narcissa sighed tiredly as she sat down regally at the breakfast table. Due to her husband's abnormal politeness, and gracious hosting skills, the Dursleys had become a semi permanent fixture in their home. They had been staying in the constellation Orion suite for a fortnight now, and it seemed every few hours a brand new struggle would occur. One day, Dudley had the misfortune of coming across a boggart while he was crawling about the mansion, in an unused area, in a wardrobe. The shrieks of the toddler attracted all the adults, and Airi as well, her large doe eyes full of alarm. The scene they walked in on was difficult to keep them from stifling their chuckles: boggart Petunia was scolding Dudley for breaking his toys, while boggart Vernon looked on, sternly wagging his finger, their eyes both full of reproach. It seemed the thing Dudley feared most were his parents scolding him and correcting his behavior. Once the boggart had been contained, and Lucius directed Bipsy to get rid of it from the manor entirely, Airi led the still sniffling little boy away by his hand, and the Dursleys looked mortified and cowed. This seemed to be an occurrence just about any time the Dursleys were exposed to a new form of magic, and usually resulted in the Malfoys, sometimes even with the little Malfoy heir chiming in, giving the muggles lessons on various aspects of living with and around magic.

Narcissa scooped a mouthful of warm porridge topped with fresh raspberries into her mouth and silently surveyed the table. Vernon and Petunia sat, bleary eyed, sipping strong tea and taking turns trying to coax Dudley to eat his porridge, which had mushy bananas in it. There was little that made its way into his mouth, and Petunia was silently thankful the matriarch witch had decided to cast cleaning charms on the children at various intervals in the day, after asking permission. Harry, Airi, and Draco sat in a row, each working on doing their best impressions of polite and well mannered children, to contrast Dudley's awfulness, much to the Malfoys amusement. They each spooned their porridge topped with their favorite fruits in their mouth, Draco showing Harry how to politely dab at his mouth with a napkin as his parents did. To the adults' amusement, Harry managed to smear it more across his cheeks and chin than anything else in his clumsy toddler attempts. Lucius cleared his throat and broached the dreaded subject with the other adults gathered around, as the children tuned out when they realised it was 'adult matters'.

"Ahem, so, Petunia, Vernon," he started warmly, " Narcissa and I were speaking last night. We realise that your current housing is amenable, but perhaps not for a ... er, permanent solution. We have spoken with our, ah, _bankers_, as it were, and were pleasantly surprised at the current rate of exchange between wizard currency and mugg- ah, non magic currency." He noted the widening of both their eyes, Vernon's in slightly piggish greed, Petunia's in mild affront. "Th-that is, not to say we don't greatly enjoy your family's presence here, right my dear?" He turned to Narcissa, who hummed a mildly assentive noise past her tea, her expression hidden, thankfully, behind the wide brim of the saucer.

"Just what are you hinting at, Lucius? Get to the ruddy point." Vernon harrumphed. Petunia pursed her lips, which led to three magical children giggling, recalling the way Harry had said once when his aunt did that, it reminded him of a horse he saw once in the of the reason for their amusement, Petunia ran her tongue across her teeth, causing their laughter to increase.

"I am suggesting we go look at houses, and we will replace yours." Lucius stated, giving the children a sideways glance that stifled Draco and Airi's laughter, but Harry continued to chuckle until Airi kicked him softly under the table. "Children, perhaps you should go get cleaned up and dressed for the day." he added, desperate for a way to relieve himself of the muggle patriarch's suspicious glare. It wasn't that it cowed him; he simply felt like the way he assumed Vernon's food might feel if it were alive to be aware of the hungry look in his piggy black eyes. The children jumped up and trotted off, and Narcissa shot off a quick muttered tergeo at each of them as they left the table.

"We appreciate it, really, Lucius. We have been in touch with the insurance agency for our home and they haven't been able to deduce why the house went up in blazes. No faulty wiring, no electrical discharges," Petunia realised the magical couple's eyes had almost glazed over in confusion at her muggle jargon, so she hastily concluded, "It went up in flames, almost as if by _magic_." She hissed the final word, despite being surrounded and cared for by the force, she still seemed to carry resentment for not being chosen to actually wield it. Narcissa and Lucius's eyes widened and cleared, the words finally making a bit of sense to them. "That being said, since they can't find any natural reasons for the fire, they've chalked it up to arson, and since we have no way of identifying who the culprit is, we haven't received a shilling from insurance. We aren't penniless, but we are suffering greatly, and would be grateful for the assistance."

"We could count it as the reparation you spoke of for taking Harry in," Vernon grunted, waving a hammy hand about. The Malfoys looked at each other and blinked, not expecting the gracious acceptance. Dudley began squirming in his high chair, transfigured to be large enough to fit him, and Petunia looked questioningly at Narcissa. The witch chuckled and cast a quick tergeo at the little boy, who glanced about him in panic, realising now that his breakfast was over, he'd managed to get very little of it actually down his mouth. Before he could begin to wail, Dobby popped in, nervously clutching a bottle of warm oat filled milk and handed it to Petunia.

"Beggings your pardon missus, but Dobby thought the little master would eat little of his meal. Dobby prepared oats in case he not be eating his porridge, missus." Petunia gingerly took the bottle and stuck it in Dudley's open mouth, pre-wail, and he calmed as he began sucking it down. "It be enchanted to refill until he is not having hunger anymore, missus Tuney." Petunia's eyes misted over for a reason that none gathered here could possibly know, and she thanked Dobby quietly, before sitting again at the table and tremulously sipping her tea.

"Well, ahem, I have never known how muggles browse for their houses, as our kind typically just inherit family plots which are already standing, or buy already existing houses from others. Any ideas?" Lucius said brightly to the Dursleys. Vernon harrumphed once more and pulled out the muggle newspaper, which Lucius graciously filched from random muggle homes or newsstands on his way to and from the Ministry of Magic each day, and gestured to a spot on it that he'd already been open to. The Malfoys stood and crossed the hall to inspect it closer, and almost fell on each other laughing. It was sheer brilliance, and so obvious too. Muggles using publicly broadcasted newspapers to solicit all kinds of goods and wares, and a large section dedicated to potential browsing home owners.

"I see! That's brilliant, Merlin's beard! I understand now how your kind has gotten by without the use of magic. Our ways have become simply archaic almost, haven't they Cissy, dear?" Lucius mumbled on to himself, and the Dursleys looked quite amused. Petunia thought if he believed this to be amazing, he should see the full color television sets and telephones they had. The adults shifted, finally, towards their rooms to get ready for the day, Vernon hauling a now snoozing Dudley clutching his bottle in his arms, occasionally suckling at it in his sleep. Once the adults were all set, they rounded up the other three children, who had been playing in Draco's room, Cops and Robbers, much to the parents' amusement. Harry had to explain the concept to both the other children, Airi catching on quicker than Draco, though she giggled and egged him on in his use of the word "please-men".

Narcissa had been to see a magical linguist with Airi's parents before they left Airi a week ago, and they finally understood how Narcissa had been so skilled in Japanese: simply put, she'd had her tongue spelled to learn the language, and when she focused, rather than speaking English, her tongue translated to fluent Japanese. They'd had the same done for Airi, but in reverse, and her parents' mouths had fallen open at the flawless English that spilled from her lips, complete with an adorable British accent. That, the magi-linguist confessed, had been a simple effect of the largest part of the English Airi had heard until that point being spoken thus.

All finally gathered in the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor, the group left, Lucius jovially hooting that Dobby was in charge while he was away. Dobby squeaked in happiness and bowed so low he toppled over, the weight of his head overbalancing him. The gathered group chattered away happily as they walked down the drive, to where an extended, sleek black Ministry town car was awaiting at Lucius's behest, and unbeknownst to them all, a pair of disillusioned eyes followed them from the gates. It didn't follow them into the car, but simply waited, until it heard their destination, muttered by the Malfoy patriarch to the driver: Diagon Alley, entrance from the muggle side. The eyes blinked, and the owner swirled into visibility once the town car pulled away entirely. Muggles in Diagon Alley? This wouldn't do. He must get back to his master, and quickly. He was sure the news would be intriguing to him; after all, what indeed was the Potter brat doing hanging on to the arm of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and the pureblood paragon family leading a gaggle of muggles and a muggleborn around the magical world? This news would be most delicious indeed. He might even get out of having to milk the snake. Peter Pettigrew shuddered in his animagus form and slipped away, eager to please his master, who awaited his return to the deepest parts of the Albanian woods.

_Hogwarts, that night_

Albus emerged from the dungeons, supported by Severus Snape, who was practically hissing his ire at the headmaster. "This is all your doing, you know. You have always been a very stubborn man Albus, but you cannot ignore her directions. She is the mother of all magic, and she can drain you like a shrivelfig anytime she wants. You swore your life to her, and it is your life at stake, you must leave the Potter boy alone!" Albus huffed, whether from pain, discontent, or both, Severus didn't know.

"He is special, the boy. You didn't see, Severus. I did, and Lily-" The black haired man snorted viciously at the name, and Albus paused. The younger man's nostrils flared and the black of his eyes swirled dangerously.

"I saw, Albus. Oh yes, did you think you were Lucy's one and only prized possession? You are not, and it will do you well to remember some humility. You're getting power hungry in your old age. She showed both of us what she wanted us to see, to know. A mother's love, protecting her infant from harm. Sacrifice, Albus. That is all." Severus's words trailed away, tinged with sorrow. Albus retreated into his own thoughts, and Severus's eyes narrowed again. "Don't be daft, old man. That prophecy was made by an old, drunk fraud, trying to impress you with fallacies to get a job." Albus rolled his eyes, and they continued on in silence to the headmaster's quarters.

"Headmaster, I- oh, beg pardon Severus, I didn't see you there." Minerva straightened her spectacles after her near head on collision with the potion master. "Are you ill, Albus? You look quite pale." she fretted, her tone concerned and motherly. The two men exchanged a glance and Albus opened his mouth, while Severus shook his head insistently.

"Minerva, there is something I must tell you," he started, but before the wizened man could continue, a strong gust whooshed past them, and the echo of fluttering wings filled the silence that followed. A midnight black owl perched on Severus's shoulder and hooted at Albus, almost as if in warning. He swallowed heavily and bowed his head. Minerva rummaged in the pockets of her robes and pulled out some owl treats, but the bird almost sneered at them, turning its beak up snootily. Severus chuckled and lifted a finger, and the owl hooted happily and nipped the offered finger, swiping at the blood that welled. The witch gasped, which Severus ignored as he used his other hand to untie the scroll around the animal's leg. The owl waited for Severus to read the missive, and the man nodded, then stroked the bird's head. Hooting happily again, the owl hopped, then took flight, clipping Albus warningly with it's wing as it left.

"Albus, it seems you have angered the very source of magic to the point of no return with your foolishness. I must leave you here with Minerva and go attend to your messes." With a wrinkle of his nose in aggravation, Severus propped the headmaster against the wall, where he slumped weakly, and strode off, his black robes billowing behind him in his haste. Professor McGonnagall turned to Albus in shock.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" she demanded. The old man closed his eyes, and a tear dripped down his long nose.

"I have failed, Minerva. I had a mission to help save the world, and it seems I focused on the wrong child." He glanced down at the scroll Severus had deposited in his hand upon leaving, and read the final line to himself, before the parchment burned to ashes.

_** "Albus Dumbledore is henceforth disbarred from my presence, and will continue to exist as a magical being, though without my blessings to enhance his power. He has turned his back on the cause, and a blind and stubborn eye to the goal at hand: go, Severus, and acquaint yourself with the true child of prophecy, and may your path ever be filled with Light. Warmest regards, Lucy."**_

  
A.N.: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, and I'm glad to see people enjoy my story. Tell your friends! Tell your coworkers! Tell your coworkers' friends! Or don't, hog all the good fanfiction to yourself, that's okay too. :) Further down the rabbit hole we go, guys, I hope you're ready, because I'm working on Chapter 5 right now, and hoping to get ahead so that even if I don't have time to write, I can still update. All the hard work I do for y'all, sheesh, it's almost like I like you bakkas. 3 Anyways! I'm going to insert a shameless plug here, when I haven't been working, I've been obsessively reading JustBored21's writings and you guys, if you like crazy Harry, dark Harry, OP Harry, and sassy Harry, go check out this guy's work! It's great, and I'm not ashamed to admit I may be borrowing a little of his ideas, not outright stealing, because that's rude, but Harry fighting with Dumbledore over his lemon drops. I'll say it again. Harry... stealing... Dumbledore's... lemon drops. The guy is a master. I love it. Go read ffs! Anyways, loive you guys, thanks for your patience, and expect another chapter up in a little while. Onwards, to glory!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Dursleys found themselves finally situated in a home of their liking. It was plain, and ordinary, and cozy, just how they liked it. Though Petunia could say she was worried leaving Harry with the Malfoys, she was glad that he could stay and grow up with people like himself, and not have to be raised alongside her Dudders, who would probably grow up to have his heart squashed just like hers was when her sister received her invitation to Hogwarts while she received only an invitation to Madam Cuthwicke's Preparatory School for Girls. It was not her proudest moments, behaving jealously as children do when their sibling is shown extra attention and love and praise, and Petunia realised now, all too late, that it wasn't her family's fault she wasn't magical, and she did mourn her deceased sister in private. She also realised in reality, her parents had spent more care on her than her sister, partially because she wasn't magical and couldn't defend herself as her sister could, and partially because she was hurting and jealous that she wasn't magical. It was these thoughts she kept as a constant companion as she sat wearily in the downstairs sitting room of their new house at three in the morning, sipping herbal tea, unable to sleep, when she heard a noise in the hall.

She stayed put, but her hand that wasn't holding her tea gripped for a nearby butter knife, laid on the side table from when she had a late night snack of a crumpet. She jumped up when she heard another noise, closer this time, and saw a shadow from her peripheral view. She held the dull knife pointed at the throat of a beautiful woman with violet eyes and flowing raven colored hair. The woman smiled and tilted her head, an invitation for Petunia to sit and lower her crude weapon. Petunia did so, shakily.

"Petunia Evans - Dursley. My name is Lucy. I have come to visit you for a few reasons. Though I will admit, the first is the thoughts now running through your mind. Your manners have changed, you have matured. It is that wisdom which has sparked my visit, and that wisdom which has pushed me to decide to bestow upon you a gift." Petunia's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. She could tell this woman was magical, but she could also tell this person was far more powerful than any other witch or wizard she had come across.

"Er... w-would you c-care for some... tea?" she offered nervously. Lucy smiled, her eyes lighting up and beaming with joy.

"That would be marvelous. A splash of cream and two sugars, please and thank you." Petunia got shakily to her feet and glided into the kitchen, her mind buzzing blankly and her hands working mindlessly. When she returned, she handed the tea to Lucy and sat, her eyes taking in the powerful woman, every inch of her. Lucy sipped the tea and smiled, then tipped her head in thanks.

"Now Petunia, we must talk. I don't know that you are aware of the source of magic, but that would be me. Before you say anything," she paused as Petunia's eyes narrowed, knowing precisely what she was thinking, "do not lay blame to me for not gifting you with magic. My thrice-accursed sister laid claim to you first."

"Y-your... sister?" Petunia's eyes widened again, and she sat stock still, her back stiffened and her lip trembling.

"Yes, my sister, Lilith. I have one other sister, Morgana, and one brother, Merlin. We were each given dominion over the Earth, by our Mother, Gaia, as follows: Lilith dominion over non-magical people, whom she marks as she sees fit; Merlin over the weak, destined to bring forth great power, some magical, some not; Morgana over the deceased, of all the after life' and myself over the magical population, if they choose to bear the fruits of my blessing. Now, I originally intended to choose you and your sister, Petunia, but my sister got to you first. There is nothing I can do to reverse her decision. However, there is something I can do that may interest you, and something you can do which you may be interested in." Petunia could hardly believe what the woman was saying. A blessing, bestowed upon her and her family, simply because she let go of uncharitable thoughts towards her family? She stiffened her lip in resolve and nodded.

"I'm listening." Lucy grinned and her violet eyes flashed. This was going to shake the magical and non-magical worlds to the core, and her siblings would never see it coming.

_Malfoy Manor, June 5th, Draco's eleventh birthday_

It had been several years since Airi and Harry had come to stay with the Malfoys, and Draco had enjoyed nearly every minute of it. He remembered comforting Airi when she fell off her toy nroom and began crying, and Harry came over, kissed her knee softly, because 'that's what big brothers do' and she smiled a watery smile at them both. He recalled the time the boys had gone out to a cave they had found near the Malfoy property to 'hunt dragons' and came running back, screaming and crying, as they had discovered muggle bats and acromantulas living there, and had only escaped because it was daytime and they hadn't gone very far into the cave. He recalled all their birthdays, but especially Harry's first birthday with them, his fifth birthday, and Harry's eyes lighting up with wonder and happiness at the way wizarding culture celebrated. But this year would be the most memorable year of all, this day the most memorable day. Today, he, Airi, and Harry were going to get to meet Lucy.

His parents had told all of them about Lucy, little by little, usually when they explained the smaller rituals they allowed the children to take part in, and had explained to them that on June fifth, Draco's eleventh birthday, they would each be given the choice for themselves to follow Lucy as Draco's family did, or walk their own path. Harry vaguely understood it as an arcane religion of sorts, except Lucy actually appeared to them and interacted with them, like the gods and goddesses in Greek mythology. Airi understood it a bit more, and told Harry it was similar to paganism, which made sense since they were witches and wizards after all, but it seemed to elude Airi as to what branch exactly of paganism it could be that Lucy belonged to, leading her to believe it was either terribly arcane, or else it was incredibly novel. Regardless, the day was finally upon them, and they all gathered in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor to begin greeting their guests for the events.

The children stood and tugged uncomfortably at the collars and wrists of their fancy dress robes, Airi doing her best not to scowl at the tightness of the ridiculous braids Auntie Cissa had put in her hair, and Harry looked as if he had swallowed a chicken bone and kept swallowing dryly. The adults and Draco greeted each guest as they apparated in and walked up the front walkway to the entrance hall. An old, tough looking woman tottered up the steps, her hands clutching a little boy's in a vice like grip, causing the boy to wince, and the whole look was finished off with a stuffed vulture perched atop her head on a hat. Narcissa tried not to laugh at the sight, and covered her mouth.

"Madam Augusta Longbottom, a pleasure to have your presence here. I grant you entrance to my home, on behalf of my ancestors, and bid you and yours good will and blessings, so mote it be." Draco recited expertly, wanting to impress his guests. The woman narrowed her eyes and prodded the boy with her, causing him to yelp.

"This is my grandson, Neville. Go play with the other little tykes Neville, and maybe try and get some magic to rub off one of them on you." she muttered the last part under her breath, and the boy blushed scarlet, tears shining in his eyes, and scurried off. "Scared of a mouse's shadow, that boy." She shook her head.

"That wouldn't be due to the fact you've badgered and beaten him down to a feeling of self worthlessness, would it you old harpy?" Lucius calmly remarked.

"Eh?! What's that? Speak up young'un, can't hear too good anymore in my old age! You! Get me a gillywater!" Madam Longbottom bellowed, snapping the last part at Airi, who regarded her coolly.

"Only if you say the magic word." she said sweetly.

"Magic word?! I'll show you magic word, girly, you'll respect your elders!" Madam Longbottom roared.

"Have it your way then." The guests already standing inside and the children all gasped, spluttered, then began laughing, as Airi wordlessly motioned and a downpour of gillywater fell onto Madam Longbottom's head. Madam Longbottom screeched, as the water may have been a refreshingly chilled temperatrure, then pointed a trembling finger at the little girl, who was innocently batting her eyelashes. "What's wrong Madam Longbottom, was it not cold enough? Let me fetch you some more."

"You are a devil, child! Malfoy, control this rotten little girl!" the older woman howled.

"Er, Airi, bad, how dare you fetch her gillywater...?" Narcissa spat out between poorly muffled giggles.

"Oh, Auntie Cissa, I'm dreadfully sorry, how thoughtless and base of me." Lady Longbottom smirked, not realising what was about to happen. "Of course you're right, I should have called for a house elf, seeing as that's what they're for. Surely Madam Longbottom simply has forgotten they exist, as she has none and resorts to using her grandson as one. How sad. Dobby!" Madam Longbottom's smirk vanished and she scowled again at the inferred insult. Dobby popped into the entrance hall.

"Yes, Missus Airi? What can Dobby be doing for good little missus?" Airi grinned fondly down at him.

"Dobby, Madam Longbottom has requested gillywater. She is very parched." Airi emphasised the very, with a tiny evil smile which Dobby caught, and nodded, beaming.

"As the little missus wishes, one gillywater for the very parched missus Largebehind," the group of adults chuckled at the house elf speech twisting Madam Longbottom's name. Dobby snapped and trays of refreshments hovered around all the guests, and one tray full of large crystal flutes of gillywater in front of Madam Longbottom.

"Finally, some servi-" she was cut off as she reached to snatch a glass and the tray darted out of her reach. "That's odd." She reached again, and again, the tray zoomed back. She shuffled forward, and the tray levitated up higher and higher, tipping towards her as she kept grasping, until all the flutes fell on her head, drenching her once more. She roared in anger as the crowd of children and adults chuckled and giggled.

"Pardon missus Largebehind," Dobby said, tugging at her robes, "but the refreshments not be liking you being hostile to the Masters and Mistresses here. Dobby believes it be time for missus Largebehind to be going now, bye-bye." He snapped his fingers and the drenched and growling Madam Longbottom was teleported outside of the Malfoy Manor gates. She sputtered in outrage. A large peacock trotted up to her from inside the gate and opened its beak, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke.

"Madam Longbottom, I beg your pardon, but your grandson has requested politely to stay so he might meet Lucy. I see no reason to deny him such an opportunity, and as such, will floo him home to you once the evening reaches a close. Warmest regards." If a peacock could smirk, it would be at the word 'warmest', and Madam Longbottom howled in outrage and indignation, but she wasn't heard by the other guests remaining at the party. She stormed off, growling threats involving Albus under her breath.

_Malfoy Manor, Children's Playroom_

The children were all gathered in the playroom, playing a childrens' version of gobstones. Harry wasn't particularly fond of the game, even though it didn't squirt anything harmful on the loser, the childrens' set still squirted out split pea soup, which any child could agree was bad enough. Due to that fact, Harry had gotten rather good at the game so Draco would be the one covered in peas, instead of him. Airi wasn't very gifted with dexterity, so she usually settled on sitting in a corner and reading, and tonight was no exception. Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister, Astoria, sat next to Airi, chatting with Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davis about makeup. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode occupied the ring of children cheering on Harry and Draco as they vied for the champion title.

The room quieted down when a group of red headed children walked in, looking uncomfortable, and began taking in the scene. Millicent had Crabbe in a headlock, while Goyle and Blaise were cheering her on, Theo was patting Harry's shoulder, and Draco and Harry were mock glaring and making silly faces to distract each other. Airi sighed and wordlessly marked her place in her book with a small glowing blue spark of magic, then stood and stretched before approaching the newcomers.

"Weasleys, I take it?" she spoke softly, her hazelnut brown eyes taking in the shabby robes that qualified for their best, the red hair of each of them, and sneered a little at the dirt on the youngest boy's nose.

"Er, yeah, what's it to you?" The boy spoke up, clearly not wanting to be intimidated by a girl, despite being intimidated anyways. The oldest of them snapped a sharp silencing glance at him and turned to Airi, smiling.

"Yes, I'm Percy, this is Fred and George, Ronald, and Ginevra." the boy indicated each of them. Airi's eyes narrowed.

"Fred and George?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Draco and Harry stepped up to her side nervously. The Weasleys all looked confused, though the indicated twins looked as though they had an inkling of what was causing the girl's aggravation.

"Er, yes, the twins, Fred and Ge-"

"I can see that," Airi sneered coldly. "I mean, they are each one person, not a unit. Yet you refer to them like they're just one person and not two unique individuals." Percy turned red and spluttered, while the twins both beamed at the brunette girl. "Also, I don't believe your brother appreciates being called Ronald, nor does your sister like being called Ginevra. Learn to recognise individuality, appreciate it, grasp it, treasure it, and for the love of Lucy stop sputtering like an upset toddler. You would think you'd know these things about your own siblings that a relative stranger could spot in an instant." Airi raised an eyebrow at each child in the room during her lecture, then turned to sit back down and keep reading. Before anyone could react, an elf popped in and announced it was dinner time. It narrowly avoided a bluebell flame fireball Airi tossed at it.

"Bollocks!" she shrieked. "Why can't I just enjoy my bloody book in peace?!" She jumped up and stormed off to the dining hall, no doubt to rage to Aunt Cissa about the eldest redhead.

"You should see her tantrums when she's interrupted while reading something from Uncle Luc's private library," Harry remarked to the stunned Weasleys. Draco nodded wisely and shivered, and the other children simply stood and followed Harry and Draco to the dining hall. This was just another day at Malfoy Manor as far as they were concerned. They knew well to leave Airi alone and stay far away if she was reading. The twins smirked and began whispering to one another, mishcief dancing in their eyes. Ron looked at the retreating back of Airi's head as she flounced around a corner, rubbing his eyes in awe, and Ginny stared, starstruck.

"Wandless nonverbal magic," Ron muttered.

"Badass," Ginny whispered.

When they reached the dining hall, the children sat down at the table amongst their parents, confusing the Weasleys. There was no kid's table for them to sit at, were they supposed to sit with their parents? They saw their parents, and headed to the empty seats surrounding them. At first glance, one would think the seats were empty for space for the children to sit. However, it was clear there were more than enough seats in between Molly and Arthur separating them from the other guests. The Weasley children wondered why their parents didn't seem to be liked here. Except for Ron, who wondered, loudly, where the food was. At his words, after Molly cuffed him on his head for saying it, the food appeared through the doorway on platters. The platters appeared to be floating, but in actuality there was a house elf, or two or three under the heavier platters, supporting them and carting them to the table. The feast was lavish, with roast pheasant and duck with creamy, buttery sauces, various roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, quiches, puddings, sausages, butter chicken, and many other flavorful dishes. Before digging in, Lucius stood from his place at the head of the table.

"Guests, a greetings to you all. My son wishes to say a few words before we begin our feasting and merriment!" he gestured and Draco, sat to his left at the table, stood and raised his glass. The children's fluted glasses were all filled with grape juice, while the adults' fluted glasses were all filled with champagne. Draco's, as the birthday boy, was filled with nonalcoholic champagne, a rare birthday treat for a young adult, such as he would now be considered.

"Merry meet to you all, and I hope your days have been full of joy and fulfillment. I raise my glass to Lucy, and dedicate this feast in her honor. It is to her we owe our magic and way of life, and to her our lives shall be lived. I thank her for the life she has given me, given us all," he toasted camly and maturely, surprising a few in the room, " and I ask each of you to thank her today, personally, and continue to live your lives in devotion to her and her ways. As above, so below. As within, so without. So mote it be." Silence filled the room as nearly everyone raised their glasses and drank. The exception were the Weasley family, who sat confused, the Lovegoods, who eyed their surroundings with a hint of ethereal suspicion, and the Parkinsons, who seemed to be having a minor family dispute in their corner of the defiantly raised her glass and drank deeply, glaring at her parents who had tried to take it from her, and they all quieted down at the looks from the surrounding party guests. The Weasleys, with the exception of the twins, Arthur, and Ginny, sat stubbornly and eyed the goblets like they were poison. "Eat up, and enjoy the festivities!" Draco proclaimed, then sat back down and beamed at the applause and cheers for him.

The table soon became the centerpiece for noise, with multiple conversations going on at once. Airi sighed and flicked her fingers, summoning her book, and sat it propped against a jug of pumpkin juice in front of her. She clicked her fingers and set a wordless silencing barrier around her before settling back and smiling, eating and reading in peace at last. Harry and Draco talked enthusiastically about Hogwarts, and began thinking up various ideas they had for what it would be like there. The adults all carried on pleasant conversation, and music played softly in the background, light hearted violins enchanted to play without a musician. After the feast, Narcissa stood and bid everyone to enter an antechamber off the side of the entrance hall, where the presents from the guests had been neatly piled onto a table, and a large cake sat. Ron, who had just been groaning that he couldn't manage another bite of food, exclaimed happily and ran over to it. Before anyone could say anything, he plunged his hand into it and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am so disappointed in you! Get over here right now!" His mother screeched. Before he could move, Ron yelped in pain, as his nose transformed into a pig snout, his ears migrated to the top of his head, turned pink, and pointed, and a curly tail sprouted from his bottom. The crowd began laughing and everyone pretended not to see Airi innocently tucking her hands back behind her back, after using them to gesture at Ron.

"Wh-who did this? Ronniekins! My poor baby!" Molly wailed, her cheeks flaming. She glared at the adults who did nothing but laugh, and tugged Ron over to her husband. "Take him to the Magical Disasters Reversal Department, Arthur, and be quick! I still want him to meet Lucy!" Arthur nodded, trying his best not to snigger. He pulled his youngest son behind him to the floo, trying to give him a stern reprimand but failing when Ron burst out in piggish squeals and oinks.

"That was priceless," Fred whispered to Airi.

"Ickle Ronnie had it coming, brother," George replied, popping up on Airi's other side.

"We give you our thanks, lovely lady of mischief,"

"And our undying worship,"

"We'll be here,"

"Anytime,"

"Anywhere,"

"You need us," the twins finished together, kissing Airi each on a cheek and bowing before backing away.

"You've got admirers, Ri."

"Shut it Draco, or I'll turn you into a baboon," Airi retorted, unfazed.

"So... you won't do anything to him then?" Harry responded, playfully confused.

"Oi, take that back Potter! I'm the birthday boy! Take it back or- "

"Your father will hear about this?" Harry and Airi both finished tonelessly, before glancing at each other and cracking up.

"Gits." Draco chuckled affectionately.

"Arse," they responded. The twins watched in amusement from afar. Few other twins they knew of spoke with twin speak like they did, but Harry and Airi actually pulled it off, despite, as far as they knew, not even being twins. The adults called them all to gather around so Draco could open presents, and they'd repaired the cake from Ron's vicious attack. Draco had received a book on rar potions from Airi, a fencing sword and a book on the theory from Harry, tickets for fencing lessons from his father, a small terrarium of magical plants from Neville, homemade fudge from the Weasleys, although the twins presented him with a package that smelled vaguely of sulfur and a strong recommendation to open alone, outside, later at night. His godfather, Severus, gifted him a potions set to use at Hogwarts, a full beginner's kit in handsome copper with his name smartly etched around it in beautiful filigree writing. The Lovegood's gave him a brass telescope which supposedly could be used to view the night sky no matter where he stood on the ground. The Greengrasses gave him a small bundle of sweets from Honeyduke's, and a handsome dragon pin with emerald eyes for his robes. The Parkinsons were about to give him their gift when Pansy pushed her way to the head of the family, aggravating both her parents.

"I rescind our family gift and present you with this instead, Drake." She held out a small flower, which Draco recognised as a lavender colored mimosa. He looked up, paler than usual, and nodded in understanding. Before his parents could object, he shot his hand out and took it from Pansy, who grinned in self satisfaction, crossed her arms, and stepped back. Pansy's father glared at Pansy, and her mother pulled her back.

"You conniving little fool, do you know what you've done?!" Her mother whispered angrily.

"Draco... please..." Pansy's father said, extending his hand. Before anything could be said, Draco popped the flower into his mouth.

"Hmm, tasty." He chewed, then swallowed, and grinned up at Mr. Parkinson. Harry, Airi, and Pansy burst out into giggles, and the Parkinsons agrily led their daughter out the door, her mother's hushed threats echoing.

"I don't understand," Ginny said, frowning.

"Pansy's parents wanted to give their daughter away to Draco, with a betrothal contract," a dreamy voice spoke at her elbow, causing her to jump back. Luna Lovegood's pale silver eyes stared up at her, and she found herself unnerved as usual by the strange little girl that sometimes came to visit at their home, apparently since she lived nearby.

"B-but that's awful! And isn't it illegal?" Ginny mumbled.

"No, actually not."

"Gah!" Ginny shrieked as Airi popped up on her other side, not looking up from the book in her hand. "Where did you... wait, are you... floating?!" Airi looked away from her book with a sigh, then cast a surprised look around her.

"Hmm, so I am. Ah well, comfy enough." She resumed reading.

"B-but, what if... what if a boy tried to peek up your skirt?" Ginny said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Her mum had always taught her to be prim, and proper, and meek, befitting for a young lady, and letting boys peek up her skirt was not that.

"Let them try," Airi snorted, amused, but didn't look up from her book. She floated off, sending a bolt of her signature bluebell flames at Theo and Blaise, who had been attempting to do just what Ginny was worried about.

"S-so... Luna. What about the flower, what was that all about?" Ginny turned back to the blonde.

"Well, I imagine Draco thought it would give him the powers he'd need to drive off the nargle infestation from Pansy's parents, they seemed quite crawling with them." she stated calmly.

"Th-the n-nargle...? Hmm, right, not that, I mean what did that flower mean?"

"Oooohhh, the significance of it. Le lengue del Fleur. The language of the flower. It was a mimosa, which means chastity, friendship, purity. Essentially, Pansy didn't want the betrothal and by Draco accepting the flower, he annulled the betrothal and any future attempt at one between them." Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Well that seems... hasty. What if they change their minds?" Harry popped up beside her, laughing uproariously. She flinched. How did all these other kids keep sneaking up on her?!

"Be difficult for that, seeing as he isn't Pansy's type." Harry wiped away a fake tear and sniffed fondly.

"What do you - oooohhhhhhh... oh. I-I see." Ginny blushed furiously. Is that even -

"And before you say anything, yes, that is allowed. Lucy gives us free will to love and be loved however we choose to express it, so long as it's consensual." Airi said, floating past again and still not looking up from her book. Ginny clenched her fists.

"Alright, that's it, how do you all keep- "

"Predicting what you're thinking?" Theo popped up.

"Yes! Quit it, or I'll-"

"Bat bogey hex us all into oblivion?" Blaise spoke up.

"How's she s'posed to do that without a wand?" Crabbe whispered to Goyle, who shrugged. Everyone stopped and stared at Crabbe. "What?" he said defensively. "I'm not an idiot, you know, just a result of lazy plot and forgetful writing." Luna burst out laughing, clutching her sides and tears streaming down her face, muttering something about 'rolling' and 'peeved' and 'fourth walls'. Everyone else was very confused.

"Hey Gin," Fred popped up.

"Did you know," George said.

"That you"

"Have got"

"A bubble"

"Over your head?" they finished and pointed above Ginny's head, where there was indeed a bubble, and it was filling with words which she realised in a split second were her thoughts. In the bubble, the words flew frantically.

'_Stop it! Oh this isn't good! I'm in trouble now, shite! Oh, I hope mum doesn;t see that, shite! Why is this happening? Quit laughing at me and do something, you arses! Harry is going to think I'm such a freak now, just a laughingstock, oh no, he saw, he's turning red. oh bloody Merlin's balls, make it stop, why, why is this happening-'_ the bubble had grown and grown with the words and then it suddenly popped, spewing forth confetti, candy, and an assortment of tiny animals, like a muggle pinata that Airi had seen once when her parents took her to Spain on a family outing. Well, except the animals, those were enchanted to move and make teensy sounds like the animal that they were. Ron and his father returned just in time for a tiny pig to smack him in the face, bouncing off him with an 'oink'. Everyone burst out in riotous laughter, and Ron turned bright red, spun around and fled the room.

Molly had the twins each by an ear before anyone else could move, but they were vehemently denying any involvement. Lucius casually made his way over to Airi and Harry. Harry was wiping real tears from his eyes now, but his grin vanished when he saw Lucius. Airi still was floating with her nose in her book.

"Children..." Harry tensed, and Airi glanced up, a small mischievous smile tugging at her lips. "Impressive." Without another word, he turned and pulled Draco over to cut and serve the cake. Fred and George approached, rubbing their ears and glaring at their mother, who glared back ferociously.

"That," said Fred.

"Was you?!" exclaimed George. Harry and Airi shared small miscievous smiles.

"How?!" the twins both burst out.

"Now boys," Airi spoke.

"That would," Harry said.

"Be telling," they finished together, simultaneously winking and tapping the side of their noses.

"Pranking gods." Fred breathed out as the two wandered over to the cake.

"We are not worthy!" George yelled, and they both got on their knees, mock groveling to the retreating children. The adults laughed at the scene.

"Drama queens," Ginny sniffed.

Before long, everyone had eaten a slice of cake and were all perched or reclining in the furniture around the room, and the house elves had returned to serve out platters of milk tea or just milk to anyone who wanted it. They were all lounging, and Lucius stood and moved to the center of the room and put up a hand.

"Now, I know we are all getting tired, and the night is approaching rapidly. Before leaving, we have one last event to share with you all. A memorable one for sure, and an honor for all those gathered. Everyone looked around and the room regained some of the excited buzz that had dulled over the past hour of enjoying cake and tea. Lucius stepped to the side, and without any further announcement, a beautiful woman appeared before their eyes. She had brilliant violet eyes, long and flowing raven hair, and wore a dazzling aqua dress that hugged her curves. Her bare arms exposed an intricate tattoo of runes tangled with roses and vines that gathered in a sigil over her heart. Lucy.

"Hello, my children, and friends of my children. It is good to see all of you gathered here tonight. First, Draco, please step forward." Draco closed his mouth, shich had been gaping wide open at the woman in wonder, and stepped forward. Lucy chuckled, a small and melodious noise that seemed to rumble the heavens above them with thunder. "Draco, on this sacred day, at this sacred hour, I offer you a choice. Do you wish to join me, stand with me, and walk my path?" Draco nodded and knelt before her. "Very well. As of this moment, I bless you as my own, and I bid you to drink deep, of your future and mine, intertwined." She raised a hand and a chalice appeared, and in her other hand a ceremonial dagger. She slid the dagger across her palm and let the beads of her blood drop into it, then presented the dagger to Draco, and he did the same, wincing from the bite of pain.

"On this day, I take you in my arms, Draco Cygnus Malfoy, I take your life in my hands, to be molded like clay, to be shaped with my intent, to breathe life anew into you with my love, and I bid you to do my will, follow my path, spread my word, and live your life. Do you accept, Draco." He nodded again, unable to speak, and the blood in the chalice glowed. "As magic and the willing to so will it, so mote it be." The light flashed brighter, and she lifted the chalice to Draco's lips, and he drank deeply, until the last drop was gone. "Rise, Draco Malfoy, and live your life in my name." He stood, and the entire stunned room broke from their silence and clapped, still awestruck. Draco went back over to his friends, but paused, and settled next to Airi, a strange look in his eye. Lucy caught his motion, and nodded approvingly. Harry and Airi looked at him with curiosity, but decided to leave it for now.

"Lucy, Lucy I beg you, please," Lucy looked down to see Molly Weasley groveling at her feet. She glanced up and saw the looks of embarrassment and disgust on most faces. "Please Lucy, take my sons and daughter into your arms, give them your power please, I beg of you."

"Power?" Lucy murmured. "You believe I do not already share my power with you, your children, all those gathered today?" Molly trembled and cowered, realising a little too late she had been mistaken at what had happened. "You believe this was a transfer of power, woman? Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, you believe your children want an ounce of my power?"

"N-n-no, I-I, I w-was mistaken, M-my Lady...?" Silence rained down on the ears of everyone in the room. The ceiling groaned, as a sharp vacuum of the atmosphere began, sucking out all thoughts and noise, leaving only Lucy's fury.

"This ritual, performed tonight, was a bond, a sacred oath, of something you would not, will not, ever understand. Power! I can see from your mind you have been following Albus's teachings. He himself was power hungry, ungrateful for what I shared with him. Let his fate be a lesson to you, to all of you," she spoke up to the room, who flinched collectively, "Power is not for those who wish to yield it. Power must only, always, belong to those who wish to safeguard it. And this evening was not a transfer of power, this evening was an agreement of the most sacred order, of kinship and love and spirituality and trust - " Lucy broke off suddenly at a soft touch to her arm. She looked down to see Airi staring up at her, her hazelnut eyes imploring.

"Madame, if you would, please kindly put my family and friends back down." Airi spoke softly. Lucy looked up to see the guests in the room had been lifted by a powerful wind, which was angrily whipping about their hair and clothes.

"Ah, I see. I apologise." She gently lowered everyone, except for Molly. Lucy turned to Airi, a question on her face. Airi shrugged and rolled her eyes. Lucy grinned and, rather than gently lowering her as she did everyone else, allowed her to crumple gracelessly to the floor, where she landed solidly on her bottom. "My apologies, everyone, but as you can all see, this oath is one that I hold very dear to me. It allows me to protect you, my children, to help you grow and flourish, and that is all I want for each of you, to live your lives, happily, indulgently, peacefully. Now, before I go, I will bestow upon each of you the knowledge of how to call to me, should you or your children decide to walk my path. Know this: if you do not stand with me, I will accept that, sadly I admit, but you will not be hurt. However, should you choose to walk a path seeking to harm any of my children in any way, I will not stop until my wrath upon you is complete." At this, her violet eyes deepened in color, and the air in the room grew cold again. Molly gulped nervously. "And should you choose to insult me by beseeching me to be used for my power, I will gut you like a spineless fish." To emphasize her point, she plunged a hand deep into Molly's midsection, then pulled it back out, silently cleansing her hand of the blood. She took a step back, then disappeared.

Silence filled the room, before Airi finally turned to Molly. "Well, I suppose we'd best get her to St. Mungo's," she said, and stuck her nose back into her book. Arthur quickly jumped to his wife's side, his face a mixture of disbelief and rage. He tugged her to the floo and stepped inside. Draco turned to the twins and Ginny, who stood silent as Ron and Percy followed, wailing "Mummy!" at the top of their lungs.

"Hmm, nah. She kinda deserved that," Ginny said, shrugging carelessly.

"What? Really?" Harry said incredulously.

"Oh yeah, Mum is a bit on the abusive side," said Fred.

"And loud," said George.

"And obnoxious,"

"And bossy,"

"And pushy,"

"And she hates us." the two finished together, gesturing at themselves and Ginny.

"We reckon we may be a result of an affair she had," Ginny lowered her voice conspiratorily.

"Oooohh, do tell," Luna said, popping up by Ginny.

"Aagh! Demon!" The twins jumped and hid behind Airi. Airi rolled her eyes and kept reading, floating in the air once again.

"That never gets old," Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

"Albus, you cannot, and should not, drag me in here for a meeting like I am your pupil once again. I will take my leave now." Severus said, standing from his chair and swishing his robes behind him, prepared to make a dramatic exit.

"Sit." Albus Dumbledore commanded, and the gargoyle leading out of his office, which had opened, slammed closed. Severus turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a dog to you, headmaster?" he said softly, dangerously.

"No, Severus, you look like a man who is confused and has many things to tell me." Dumbledore furrowed a brow, trying for grandfatherly concern, while also weaving silent compulsion spells. Severus stiffened, then returned to the chair. Dumbledore beamed proudly. "Now my boy, what of the meeting?"

"Meeting?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lucy visited young Mr. Malfoy at his birthday party, did he not?" Albus steepled his fingers and propped his chin on them, giving him a wise aura.

"What makes you believe that? Or that I was even there?" Severus scoffed, beginning to get frustrated with the old man. He couldn't believe Albus believed he'd just fall under his will to speak about a meeting with Lucy.

"Severus, please. you know I have contacts, eyes and ears everywhere." Albus said. Severus sneered.

"The Weasleys, of course. Have them eating out of your hand, old man. If that's the case, then why ask me? I told you, I am not yours to order about anymore." He stood, but the gargoyle guarding the stairs jumped to life and tried to corral him back to the chair. "Albus, do not make me do something you will regret."

"Severus, see reason. Sit back down and talk to me. All I ask for is your cooperation." Albus implored, weaving more and more compulsion spells. Dammit, how had he fought the other already existing ones off so hard? He couldn't understand it, even with Lucy's blessing he wasn't this strong. He had to have gained strength some other way, could it be...? No, not that, surely.

"I... am a free... man!" Severus roared, and Albus's eyes widened. It was. Lucy had clipped him of all strings tying him, not just by oaths to the DarkLord, as evidenced now by the man's bare left arm, but also of his own, with Dumbledore. Albus swallowed heavily. A small brunette girl popped into the office, touched a finger to the stone gargoyle and it shattered.

"Hey Albus," she said pleasantly. "Get rekt." Then she grabbed Severus's hand and the two popped out of his office. Albus's eyes widened. Nobody could apparate in and out of Hogwarts! Nobody! Before Dumbledore could register anything beyond his surprise at the apparation, he noticed a small black orb sitting on his desk.

"Hm, what's this? A mysterious ticking noise? What is the meaning of thi- aggghhhh!" he yelled in horror as the object exploded in his face, which, while mostly harmless, exploded his clothes clean off his body. From another part of the castle, generally about where the Gryffindor tower, and thus Professor McGonnagall's office was, came the shriek,

"DUMBLEDORE!" He hadn't realised until just then that a two way mirror had somehow been implanted inside the mysterious ticking device, leading to the deputy headmistress, proud new owner of the pair to the other two way mirror, to see a disturbing view of Albus in all his skyclad glory.

"Uh-oh," Albus sighed, as he conjured up robes. He hoped this wouldn't lead to an investigation. This would not have been the first time he had attempted to gain the Scottish woman's favor, although admittedly this time was not really his fault. Professor McGonnagall was rummaging through her potions stores in search of an eye cleanser, a memory banishing potion, and dreamless sleep. She'd need it.

A.N. Hey guys! I just wanted to leave a quick note for you all. As it was Draco's eleventh birthday in the story, you can correctly assume that they'll be starting school soon! Yay! Now, bonus brownie points to anyone who caught the little scene I was hinting to in the end, I was watching Harry Potter Puppet Pals and my fiance suggested I put it in my story for a silly moment somehow, so there. :D Also, there will be more pranks and silliness, why? Because I can. Bad Dumbledore, Bad Molly, Badass Airi/Hrmione, OP Harry, Protector Draco, get ready guys. This next chapter will be glorious. 3 Also, someone had commented that my previous chapters would be a good lead up to a Harmony fic. This will not be a Harmony fic. Sorry to get your hopes up, but Airi and Harry will see each other as brother and sister, and Draco too. There will be romancing, some of it will be LGBT positive too, so leave now if you hate love. Not everyone will begay, there will not be senseless lemons everywhere, but it'll be sweet and funny here and there. Don't like it, go read the Bible. I'm just here to write what I like, you're just here to worship me, uh, I mean, read... my... story, yeah, that's it. Heh heh. Bye for now!


End file.
